Tahu (Canon)
Toa Tahu '''was one of the of the original six Toa Mata that were sent to the island of Mata Nui. History Toa Mata Makuta's Infected Rahi Tahu was one of the first Toa Teams in exsistence, the Toa Mata. His first assignment was to protect the Av- Matoran building the heart of Mata Nui's body. His team succeded in its mission, and they locked themselves in the Cordex and slept for a milenium. Then it happened. Makuta Teridax turned on Mata Nui and sent him to a deep slumber. The Toa Mata's Toa Canisters were launched, but a glich in there programimg resulted in the canisters being lost at sea. Another millenia passed. Then Takua found the Toa Stones left by the Toa Metru, and brough them to the Kadri Nui. When they were placed there, it summonded the Toa Mata to the Island Of Mata Nui. Once there, his Toa Canisters opened, and Tahu came out, only to discover he was in pieces. After he reassembled himself, he started moving inland, with hopes of discovering who and where he was. (Note: Tahu and the other Toa Mata had lost their memories becaus of the glich in their canisters). On his journey inland, Tahu met Turaga Vakama, and was told he was meant to find the Six Golden Masks of Power, and use them to defeat Makuta. He went off alone, as did the other Toa. Each of them found their own six masks, and they returned to Mt. Ihu. Once there, they placed their Golden Masks of Power into the Shrine, and they merge to form a golden mask form each Toa. These masks had the powers of every one of the Toa Mata's origanal masks. Then They entered Makuta's lair. On their way in, they fought Makuta's defences. First, they fought off Makuta's infected Manas crabs. Tahu joined with Pohatu and Onua to form Toa Kaita Akamai. They defeated the Manas, and moved into the next chamber. Inside, they found Shadow Toa (who where dark versions of the Toa Mata). The battle was vicious, and only ended when Gali realized that all they needed to do was accept the darkness within themselves. Once that was done, the Toa entered the final chamber. The Toa formed a circle, ready for anything. But they were taken aback when a Matoran with an infected Kanohi Mask hopped out and started taunting them. Then the matoran changed form and became Makuta, and lashed out with tendrils of shadow, pinning the Toa. Helpless agianst their might foe, the Toa combined their powers and forced Makuta back into a vortex. He had been betean. But Tahu's adventures were far from over. The Bohrok Swarm Once the Toa had completed their tasks, they headed above-ground. When they arrived, they prepared to go their seperate ways. -TBC- Stars On Bara Magna, Tahu arrived with Takuanuva. The Kanohi Ignika returned him to his origanal form (but the set was different) so he would be able to wear the Golden Armour. Tahu whatched as the Armour floated down out of the sky. Makuta sensed the Armour, and new its ponential to defeat him. So he blasted it. Whether or not Makuta intended to destroy the Armour, he suceeded in keeping Tahu from it. The Armour was scattered across the desert of Bara Manga. The pieces were found by the following: *Nektann, the leader of the Skakdi *A group of Skrall Warriors *Gresh, a veteran Glatorian *Two yellow Heat-vision Rahkshi *Takuanuva, Toa of Light *Tahu, Toa of Fire (Note: These were the last Bionicle sets released by Lego) Those in possession of the Armour fought it. Though only Tahu and Takuanuva knew what it was, everyone new it was valuable. Gresh fought the Skrall for it, and won, using his elemental powers given to him by Mata Nui. Takuanuve tricked the Rahkshi into using their heat-vision on each other. The battle between Nektan and Tahu was vicious. It was never clear who would win, until Tahu used his fire powers to melt Nektan's Armour. Nektan then surendered, and Tahu left him alive, following the Toa 's Code of Honor. After recieving the complete Golden Armour, Tahu put it on. Instantly, thousands of rays of light burst out from him, striking down every Rahkshi on the palnet (It is unkown if any Glatorian, Matoran, Agori, or Toa was struck down by this carnage). The death of almost all of Makuta's followers was to much. He stumbled, and in that moment, Mata Nui shoved him into the path of one of the incoming Moons (probably Bota Manga, the Jungle Moon. Aqua Manga is assumed to be the water planet on which Mata Nui's body landed). Makuta's great body fell lifeless to the ground. The Master of Shadows was dead. After the battle, Mata Nui's body crumbled, and all that was left was the Kanohi Ignika. Suddenly, it floated off the ground, and told the assembled beings that he was leaving. He told them to rebuild and start again. Then he left, saying one day he would return. Tahu and the other began to rebuild, and hopefully lived happily ever after. ''The End, We Think...'' Gallery '' Golden_Armor_Tahu.jpg Tahu.jpg bionicle.jpg ' Category:Toa Of Fire Category:Toa Category:Living Toa Category:Good Character Category:Character Category:Living Character Category:Canon Category:Red Character Category:Red Toa Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa Mistika Category:Bionicle Stars Category:Bionicle